1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to magnetic attachments for clothing apparel. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide a magnetic attachment having a first magnetic portion operable to be positioned on the inside of a clothing article and a second magnetic portion operable to be positioned on the outside of the clothing article and coupled therewith through magnetic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals often desire to modify their clothing and footware with decorative or novelty pieces. For example, decorative and novelty pieces may be affixed to shoes and other apparel using adhesives, clamps, pins, staples, screws, and other permeant and removable fasteners. Unfortunately, such conventional fasteners are difficult to affix and remove from apparel, permanently damage or modify apparel, are bulky and uncomfortable, and/or are aesthetically unpleasing. Thus, known fasteners are limited in their ability to affix decorative or novelty pieces to clothing articles.